


get up [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: You got dreams, you got dreams, you got dreams, you - oh, shit.





	get up [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: some graphic violence and strobing/flashing lights. Song is [Get Up](https://genius.com/Mother-mother-get-up-lyrics), by Mother Mother.
> 
> I love this old man murder child. Happy apocalypse day.

Password is **five**.

Download or watch on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/327649760) instead.


End file.
